random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Ultromega/Suggestions
Welcome to the suggestion page! Write suggestions here \/\/\/ Zuli has bad ideas Okay so basically... Characters * Ralsei (He is pure and I want him to shoot people) **RESPONSE: Confirmed. Ralsei isn't alone, however. * Peridot (Same reason) **RESPONSE: Perhaps * Stitch (Come on. It's a blue thing that kills you. Come on. COME ON--) **RESPONSE: Also Perhaps * Garfielf (It's time to kick Odie off the table) **RESPONSE: maybe. I'm trying to not use meme characters but we'll see * Jon (Garfielf version) **RESPONSE: see above * Odie (Garfielf version) **RESPONSE: see above * The giant rat that makes all of the rules (RATS. RATS. WE'RE THE RATS.) **RESPONSE: wh **(It’s a really funny video look it up) **rats. were rats. were the rats Stages * Garfielf's house **RESPONSE: same as the garfielf fighters * Deltarune themed stage **RESPONSE: Confirmed. Konanoki suggests into the ring Let's do this! Characters *Assuming it hasn't been planned yet, EVERYONE CURRENTLY PLAYABLE in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. DLC-Included (So we get the plant and joker) **RESPONSE: Confirmed. Everyone in Ultimate will appear. (Except Pokemon Trainer.) ***RESPONSE TO RESPONSE: To those who wonder, Pokémon Trainer's Pokémon are now seperate, just like in Project M. *Reimu Hakurei from Touhou Project (forgive me for 2hu in main but I really want Reimu for smash, Touhou could get a boost on popularity from Reimu being included too.) **RESPONSE: Confirmed as a Starter Character *Heart Aino from Arcana Heart (Silimar to Reimu, seeing since Shulk's inclusion in SSB4 boosted the popularity of the game series Shulk orignated from (Xenoblade), Arcana Heart would suffer a silimar fate if Heart was included on the game.) **RESPONSE: Yeah okay set 2 maybe *Waluigi. (Oh C'MON! He's been a highly-demanded character for Smash ever since the the SSB4 Era! I think.) **RESPONSE: wafirmed *Alfonse and Sharena from Fire Emblem Heroes, in a similar style as Rosalina and Luma/Ice Climbers. **RESPONSE: Perhaps. *Super Monkey from Bloons Tower Defense **RESPONSE: CONFIRMED! Well, there WILL be a Bloons rep, at least. *Marisa Kirisame (Forgive me again for 2hu in main, but since Marisa is the other MAIN character of Touhou, i figured why not?) **Yeah as an unlockable in set 2/3 maybe *Hector (Fire Emblem) (We need an axe-wielding FE Rep) **I agree. too many swords *Undyne (Undertale) (So we can we have a spear wielder in smash) **maybe *Bandana Dee (same reason as above) **Yes Bandanna Dee is confirmed. Set 5/6 maybe *Miles "Tails" Prower (If Knuckles is gonna join, throw Tails in too) **Yes Confirmed Set 3 maybe *Koopa Troopa (in the same vein as Piranha Plant) **Maybe *Toon Zelda with Tetra as "Toon Shiek" (because why not?) **Yes! Confirmed (Set 4 maybe) *Poochie from Yoshi **perhaps *Marx (Kirby) **Yeah sure! Set 7 maybe *Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) **Yes! Set 5 maybe *Jevil (This was inevitable knowing i suggested the other two purple jesters of gaming) **Mmhmm. Set 10 maybe *PaRappa the Rapper **Yeah Set 4 maybe *Minecraft Steve (Good lord, i'm so sorry...inb4good wood as a playable character) **yes... set 6 **im sick of writing them big RESPOONSE letters Stages *Base/Untransformed Pokémon Stadium Variants for every stage (Basically Battlefield without the top platform) **i think i already confirmed this *Hakurei Shrine (Touhou Project) **yes *Forest of Magic (Touhou Project) **sure Soren Has Some Phucking Ideas * Practically almost every character from Touhou: Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil (Sorry for being Touhou on main) ** RESPONSE FROM KONANOKI: In order: Rumia, Daiyousei, Cirno, Hong Meiling, Koakuma, Patchouli Knowledge, Sakuya Izayoi, Remilia Scarlet and Flandre Scarlet ** Response from Soren: Plz put them in Brainz **BRAINZ: that's alotta touhou but seeing how big this game will be i can sprinkle them all out * Elphaba from the Wicked Broadway Musical (I wanna see her fly and use the spell book to kick ass) **hmm * Manic the Hedgehog and Sonia the Hedgehog from Sonic Underground (I wanna see them fight with their brother with their medallions) **yeah maybe * Pinto Rappa from PtR (What Zuli said with Ralsei and Peridot) ** perhaps * Dark Mercury and Sailor Luna from PGSM (They should get recognition with this game and become popular, like what Kona said with Remiu and Heart Aino) ** yeah sure! Stages * Scarlet Devil Mansion stage! **yeah Moon Snail wants a phucking beesechurger Characters *Peashooter (Of course I suggest this lol. His moveset could be based on his GW abilities.) **Yes confirmed as either Starter or Set 1 *Knuckles from Sonic (Because Smash seriously needs another Sonic rep.) **Mmmhmm yeah Set 5 maybe *Decidueye (They almost got in, so it wouldn't be far-fetched.) **Yes. *Primarina (Since I suggested Decidueye. Have the whole team together!) **Also Yes. Assist Trophies *Plasm Wraith (I could see it being a really cool assist trophy and/or boss due to its multiple abilities.) MegaToon1234 Doesn't Know Where Things Are I got some suggestions! Characters *Senor Verdeseta from Super Mario Bros. 3: Alternate Adventure (Seriously, look him up, and the game too. It's a fan-game I had in mind. It's an alternate retelling of Super Mario Bros. 3, BTW.) *hmm *Escargoon from Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Well, he's "one of the best contributions to the Kirby franchise thanks to his dimwitted attitude and obvious stupidity", so he has to be included.) **Set 8 maybe *Draco Centauros from Puyo Pop (My dragon waifu has to be included!) **perhaps *Abridged Larry the Cucumber from VeggieTales Abridged (It would be hilarious to see a crazy cucumber use his trusty razor, audio torture the fighters, and eradicate them with his stomach!) **..maybe *Another F-Zero Rep (We need more F-Zero reps!) **Yeah! *Another Yoshi Rep (We need more Yoshi reps!) **Yeah! *Wart (Super Mario Bros. 2/Super Mario USA) (He can be brought back, maybe?) **Yes! Set 4 I'm thinking *Adeline and Ribbon from Kirby (These two will work perfectly for Smash!) **Yeah confirmed! Set 5 maybe *Excitebiker from Excitebike (Well, he's going to be playable in Super Smash Bros. Melee, maybe?) **Yeah set 9 perhaps *Mappy from Mappy (Well, Pac-Man's Up Special is from Mappy, so, yeah.) **sure *Tatanga (Super Mario Land 1 & 2) (We need more Super Mario villain reps!) *Diablucifiend from Super Mario Bros. 3: Alternate Adventure (Same reason with Senor Verdeseta.) *Gavin the Human (Starter Squad (A Pokemon web-series)) (HUMAN!) *Drake and Josh (If you see "Will They Be in Smash?", you'll understand why.) *Oscar (Shark Tale) (Same reason as above) *Prince Haru (Super Mario (series)) (Never heard of him? He's very obscure. He'll be perfect as a sword fighter, obviously.) Stages *Mushroom Kingdom III (Based off of Super Mario Bros. 3) **Yes *A stage based off of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's World of Light mode **For sure *The Darkness Dimension from Super Mario Bros. 3: Alternate Adventure (Same reason as Senor Verdeseta and Diablucifiend) *A zone that appeared in Sonic Mania Assist Trophies *A character from Mario Tennis (If Waluigi becomes playable, that assist trophy role of his will go to someone else, like a character from Mario Tennis!) Bosses (Because why not?) *Nightmare (Kirby's Adventure) (If Rathalos can become an assist trophy and a boss at the same time, with not this guy?) *Mother Brain (Metroid (series)) (Same reason as above) Bunniculafan2016 enters this Characters * Renamon (I never saw her in a fighting game) Category:Super Smash Bros Ultromega